Fallen Angel
by xxdecimated
Summary: 16 year old Himeno Awauki thought that her life would be fine after she saved the world, but she was wrong. After her stepmother died her father becomes an abusive drunk. Now feeling so small she turns to her Knight for help, can he help her?
1. Prologue

This is my third fan fiction up and I have never done a story like this before so I hope you all like it!

**Note:** I dont own Pretear!

Prologue:

"Dad? Dad?" A small voice asked coming down the many flights of stairs as quietly as she could.

"Himeno, not now." His raspy voice said, almost scaring her. Never in her life has she heard that tone come from her father. In that moment she knew something was wrong, but didn't know just what.

"Dad...what's wrong?" She asked again, taking a small step closer to him, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder only to have him shrug it off.

"Natsue, she passed away." Karou said taking a long swig of the beer in front of him, only to have Himeno take it away. "Himeno, give it back to me."

"No dad, you know alcohol is never the answer." She said as she tried to put it on the side table, but her father's hand stopped her. "D-dad that hurts." Her small voice said trying to pull her hand away from his grasp, wincing in pain but trying not to show it in fear of what her father would do if she did.

"That hurts!? Do you know what fucking hurts!?" Her father yelled while standing up, hand still tightly gripped around his daughter's wrist. "Losing the two people you loved so much, and having a daughter that wont mind her own damn business!" He said as he rose up his free hand and struck her across the face, causing her to go flying backwards and to the side after her father let go of her. In that moment rage filled his normally calm, serine eyes. In that one moment she ran up the stairs and into her room, locking the door behind her so her dad couldn't come in. Tears began to stream down her cheek, leaving salty streaks on her red cheek. Her tears weren't just for her stepmother's death, but for the fact that her dad hit her. Her dad! The father who wouldn't kill a fly, the same who comforted her when her real mother passed away. As she slid down the wall, burring her head in her hands a small breeze came into her room, forming into a familiar figure that she knew would comfort her.

"Himeno..." Hayate softly whispered as he kneeled down beside her, pulling her into his arms. Showing her that she was safe, nothing or no one could hurt her. If anyone tried they would have to face him first. "What's wrong?" He softly asked her, trying to stay strong.

"M-my dad, he has been drinking and he hit me, all because I tried to take away his damn beer and comfort him." She whispered as she curled up more to the knight.

"Himeno? Why was he drinking, what do you mean?" He softly asked pulling her closer to him, hoping he could find some way to calm down his princess...his life.

"My step mom, she died and my dad he hit me because I took his beer away so I could talk to him about it."

In that moment Hayate's heart seemed to skip a beat and closed his deep blue eyes, resting his cheek softly on her head. Trying to find some way to calm her down, trying to find someway to make her feel safe if only for that moment. If he could he would go back to the time where he was about to hit her, and stop her father, stopped the person who caused her so much pain. "I promise you it will all be okay." He whispered softly trying not to cry himself.

"How do you know?" She asked looking into his dark blue eyes that were flooding with emotions...something else she has never seen before.

"Trust me tulip head." He responded softly kissing her forehead, hoping the comment would lighten up the subject.

"If I wasn't so upset I would punch you or something..." She said giving a small laugh as she softly smiled to him.

"There is the smile I feel in love with..." He whispered as he softly caressed the cheek her father hit. "Always remember, no matter what I'm always here for you."

"Really?"

"Really really..." He said softly smiling as he pressed his lips against hers, his princess.


	2. Take me Away from me

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews!

---------------

Chapter Two:

Take me Away from me

Two Months Later

"She's not safe anymore." Kei mumbled as he took a small sip of his green tea, his eyes scanning the ones of the other Liefe Knights.

"I don't think the children should be here." Sasame said as he looked at Mannen, Hajime, and Shin while wondering what would happen if he lost Takato.

"Who are you calling a child!" Mannen exclaimed throwing his arms around like a child would do if someone wouldn't give him a piece of candy or an ice cream cone.

"Just for once ice head, do as your told." Goh said as he picked up Mannen and flung him over his shoulder. "This is an adult conversation, and you…your not an adult."

"I am to an adult!" He wined as she punched the fire knights back.

"You don't seem like an adult if you keep arguing with me like this."

"But I-"

"No buts, now you three go play like good little children should." Goh said as he placed the three children outside the door. "Okay so uh where were we?" He asked as he locked the door behind him giving a sly smile.

"Talking about how Himeno is no longer safe." Hayate quietly said while giving a tired sigh, resting his head in his hands. "Oh god, this is so hard. The one time she needs me to protect her the most I cant…"

"Believe me, it's hard on all of us." Sasame said putting a strong yet gentle hand on his fellow knights shoulder.

"It's harder on him." Kei said again, sticking his hands deep within his pockets. "He loves her…"

"And we don't?" Goh said taking a sip of Kei's tea. "She's like our little sister to all of us."

"But Hayate's relationship with her is much stronger then just being like family." Kei began. "He knows all her secrets, all her demons and all we know is that her dad abuses her."

"Hayate do you know why? Besides the fact that her step mother died?" Sasame asked quietly as he looked at his friend. Never has he seen Hayate like this it actually scared him more then the thought of losing the one he loved the most.

"He blames her, that son of a bitch blames her for everything bad that has happened." He said as hints of rage filled his eyes. "Yet she manages to smile, but in her eyes I can see all the pain. I want to help but I cant, this is a time where I feel so damn helpless. I cant protect the person I love the most." He said as he balled his hands up in a fist and slamming them on the table, softly beginning to cry not bothering to wipe them away.

"Holy shit! Hayate is crying, when the hell did that start?" Goh said surprised as he took a step back, knowing anger and sadness were two things that didn't work well together.  
"Now Goh, I know your trying to lighten up the subject but now isn't the right time." Sasame quietly said to Goh, whom in return gave a nod in agreement.

"I promised her, I promised her everything would be alright. Looks like this is one promise I wont be able to keep." Hayate said again.

"Hey now, don't say that." Kei said as he put down a nice, hot cup of tea in front of the sad stricken knight. "You are trying though…"

"Yeh, but not hard enough." He quietly said as he picked up the hot cup and took a small sip, just enough for him to relax and calm his nerves. "I just wish I could do more." Hayate mumbled as he looked out the window, the sun reflecting off his deep blue eyes.

Himeno sat on her bed quietly, on a day like this she would normally be found outside working on her garden and enjoying the sun. But not now, the less she saw of her father the better off she would be. Sitting up in her room was very boring, but it was the best she could do to keep herself safe.

"Himeno!" Shin said happily as he ran to her, his blonde hair messy from all the running and probably Mannen was some help to that. "Look, we have a flower for you!" He said in delight as he handed her a pink tulip. "Mannen said this looked like your hair so he picked it and told me to give it to you."

Himeno gave a small giggle and took the flower, giving it a gentle sniff and placing it behind her ear. "Hey Mannen is right, it does look like my hair! Thank you, all three of you."

"Your welcome Himeno." All three said in sterio like sound, all three smiling as if their was no care in the world.

"Well aren't you three happy…"

"I am!" Mannen said as he took a seat next to Himeno on her bed. "I don't know about these two losers though."

"Don't worry Himeno, were just as happy also." Hajime said as he also took a seat on the opposite side of Himeno. "Hey were not losers!" He shot back at Mannen as Shin sat on the girls lap, with his normal smile spread wide across his face.

"So what are you three up to today?" She asked as she eyes all three children curiously.

"Visiting you so you wont be bored in this stuffy room!" Shin said with excitement as Himeno straightened out his messy hair.

"Awww, you three are so sweet."

"Plus Goh kicked us out of a meeting!" Mannen said crossing his arms across his chest, pouting.

"Well I'm sure he had a good reason." She said looking down at the oldest of the three children.

"All he said was "I don't think these children should be here". And that's bogus, I'm not a child!"

"That may be true but your no adult yet."

"I could be…"

"You still have a while to go yet Mannen." Shin said as he leaned over and peered at his friend.

"How the hell would you know!?"

"Manne, calm down." Himeno said peacefully as she reached over and messed up his hair, while she did so the young knight noticed something on her arm.

"Himeno, what's on your arm?"

"Ohh, uhh nothing." She said nervously, softly touching the spot he was talking about.

"So you're the one! The one they were talking about!" Hajime said as Mannen gave him a "no shit" look.

"Who has been talking about me?" Himeno asked anyone of the three, knowing very well who _they _where.

"Goh, Kei, Sasame, and Hayate! They are all very worried about you Himeno." Shin said as he turned to face her, wrapping his small arms around her neck in a hug.

"Aww there is no need to worry, I'm fine really." She whispered giving him a small hug back, hoping to make him feel better. "I promise."

"Your sounding like Hayate!" Mannen said standing up on her bed and pointing down at her. " You're always pretending like your okay when your not. Himeno you need to do something! I-we know your strong. Just show it, show us you are."

"Mannen…" She softly whispered as she looked away from the gaze that felt like ice on her skin.

"No! Listen, all of us are really worried about you. They don't want us to know that your being hurt but we know Himeno, we know!"

"Man-" She tried to say but no words could come out. Slowly a tear formed in her eye and she let a small sigh escape her lips. "I-I'm sorry, I never wanted you guys to worry."

"Mannen, what did you say to her?" Hayate said as he picked up the young child by his collar.

"Hey! Hey put me down!"

"I need to talk to Himeno, go find Goh he has lunch ready for you three at the dinner." He said as he let go of the boy. To his surprise they all did as they were told and left her room in three distinctive colored lights. Hayate softly sighed as he sat down next to Himeno, pulling her into his arms and softly kissing her forhead. "How are you?"

"I'm better now." She said as she leaned into him, looking up into his sapphire colored eyes and smiled taking his free hand into hers and lacing their fingers together.

"Himeno, I love you always remember that."

"I know, I know I love you too." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes as he gently kissed her forehead again.

"Please tell me, is their anything I can do for you, anything at all?"

"Actually yes…" She whispered as she sat up a little straighter then before, but still leaning onto the one person who filled her with the most sense of safety and love.

"What is it?" Hayate asked looking down at her, his eyes full of hope and determination.

"Take me away from me." She whispered as she softly caressed his cheek, watching tears well into his eyes from what she just said.


End file.
